Bill Lawrence (musician)
. Cameron William Louis Lawrence '''(born February 23, 1971), known as '''Bill Lawrence is a American musician, songwriter, known for being the guitarist and backing vocalist for the alternative rock bands Cypress Creek (since its formation until 2002) and Bulla (1997-2002, 2005, 2011-present). He left both bands in 2002, amicably on the former, and the latter during the Bulla's Desintegration Network tour, but returned in 2005. He also plays saxophone, flute, harmonica, percussion and synthesizer. His brother Doug, was a former guitarist from Bulla. Equipment ;Synthesizer * Yamaha MX88 ;Guitars * Gibson ES-137 Heritage Cherry Burst * 1959 Gibson Les Paul Standard * 1957 Gibson Les Paul Custom * Manson MB-1 Signature * 56 Danelectro U2 * Gretsch C2622 * Gibson ES-335 * Gibson Les Paul Junior * Gibson Memphis Chris Cornell ES-335 * Manson DR-1 * 1953 Fender Telecaster - Used on Projekt Skhool version of "I Can't Explain", as well as on Dracula Revival tour. * Fender Stratocaster * Paul Reed Smith Custom 24/Standard 24/CE 24 guitars * PRS Mark Tremonti guitars * Fano JM6 * Gibson SG * Epiphone Les Paul SG 3 * Epiphone Dot * Gretsch G6120-1959LTV ;Pedals * Distortion DS-1 * Big Muff * ZVex Vexter Series Fuzz Factory * Keeley Fuzz Head Effects Pedal * Line 6 DL4 Delay Pedal * Boss RV-5 Reverb * DigiTech DigiVerb Digital Reverb Pedal * Keeley Compressor 2-Knob Effect Pedal * Ibanez TS9 Tube Screamer * DigiTech Whammy * Maestro FZ-1 Fuzz Tone * Boss OC-2 Octave Pedal * Verbzilla Line 6 * Digitech Digiverb * DL4 Line 6 * Digitech Whammy * MXR Micro Amp * Boss Blues Overdrive pedal * Ernie Ball 6166 Mono Volume Pedal * DOD Graphic Equalizer * Boss TU-2 tuner * Route 66 Overdrive * Pedal Boss Ph-3 Phase Shifter * Boss ME-50 Guitar Multi Effects Pedal ;Amplifiers * Marshall * Gallien-Krueger * Vox Discography ;With Cypress Creek (1988–2002) * 1990 - Bones From the Craft * 1991 - Asia * 1993 - Songs of Anger and Frustration * 1996 - King For a Day... Fool for a Lifetime * 1997 - Blackout * 1998 - The Unauthorized Memories of the Gravity ;With Bulla (1997-2002, 2005, 2011-present) * 1998 - Animal Kingdom - lead and rhythm guitar, mellotron, backing vocals * 2001 - Desintegration Network - acoustic and electric guitars, synthesizer, harpsichord, saxophone, effects, programming, backing vocals * 2002 - A Little South of Insanity - lead and rhythm guitar, backing vocals ** Desintegration Network Tour Bootlegs - lead and rhythm guitar, backing vocals * 2005 - Era Vulgaris - lead and rhythm guitar, bass ("Daylight"), effects ("Clown"), flute ("Intimacy"), programming, derbak ("Duke of Crowborough"), backing vocals (1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 12, 13, 16) ** Era Vulgaris Tour Bootlegs - lead and rhythm guitar, backing vocals * 2005 - MTV Hard Rock Live - lead guitar, backing vocals * 2006 - Dracula Revival Live - lead and rhythm guitar ** Dracula Revival Tour Bootlegs - lead and rhythm guitar * 2006, 2007, 2008 - Projekt Skhool Bootlegs - lead and rhythm guitar, synthesizer * 2011 - See You on the Other Side - lead and rhythm guitar, harmonica, saxophone, synthesizer, backing vocals ** See You on the Other Side Tour Bootlegs - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * 2016 - Chaos Theory - bass, guitar, synthesizer, backing vocals * 2017 - Sweat and Sacrifice - rhythm guitar, backing vocals Category:1971 births Category:Bulla members Category:Guitarists from San Francisco Category:Cypress Creek members Category:Lead guitarists Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:American rock guitarists Category:People from El Sobrante, California